


Snapped

by Wolfstar4evr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean do share a more profound bond, Dean and Cas are gonna talk, Destiel - Freeform, I don't even ship Destiel what happened, Obvious love but not to those involved, Sam finally snaps, Sexual Tension, The moose has spoken, Unrealised love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never answers Sam, but he always answers Dean. </p><p>Sam doesn't particularly care, he knows it's because they love each other. </p><p>It's just frustrating that they don't know it. It's time he rectified that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cas we need you!"

"Sam he's not listening just leave it." 

"Hello De-"

"NOPE!"

"...What?" 

Dean and Castiel turn to find Sam staring at them strangely. He looks angry, but it's more than that... He looks... frustrated? 

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asks, worried as his brother's eye twitches slightly. 

Sam gives him a look that makes him take a step back. Castiel just regards the confrontation with a confused look, his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry," He says, his voice deep and gravelly as always. "I appear to have interrupted. I was under the impression you were calli-"

"We were," Sam says shortly. "In fact, I was, and you don't listen and then he so much as sneezes and you're practically here handing him a tissue before he's even finished!" 

Dean's eyes widen slightly. "Sammy... You're not.... Jealous?" The last word is whispered, as if said aloud a scandal would errupt. Sam's only answer is a look darker than before. Dean wonders if his little brother is about to shoot him. 

Cas still looks confused, but he picks up on the word 'jealous'. "Sam," He says, stepping closer to the younger Winchester as the other one stepped further away. Sam gives Cas a look that would make Lucifer run back to his dad begging for forgiveness. Castiel, however, is still unsure of the meaning of some human facial expression, so he is unphased. "Your brother and I do share a more profound bond-"

"Yes yes! You've told me before!" Sam interrupts, his hands curling into fists. He turns back to his brother. "And I'm not jealous, thank you very much." 

At this Dean and Castiel share an intense look laden with unrecognised sexual tension. Sam's mood gets exponentially worse. That's what he's mad about. That. He's sick of being the third wheel to two people who aren't even together. Jesus Christ they don't even know they have feelings for each other despite how obvious it is to the rest of the universe. Even when they are told by other angels and demons and humans that the other 'likes' them or 'is in love with' them they still blow it off like 'Yay bromance'. 

Bromance his ass. 

Taking both his brother and the ever confused angel by the back of their coats he choves them both onto Dean's bed. Dean looks up at him one eyebrow raised. Sam pays him no mind, opting instead to grab both of the room keys in their possession before turning back to the pair. He holds one of the room keys in front of their faces threateningly, his teeth gritted. "Now," He says, his voice low and rough. "I am going to leave, and I'm going to lock the door. Don't you dare zap your way out of here, Castiel, because the two of you are going to sit here and talk. Alright? Fine. I'll be back in several hours, that should be enough time for you guys to work things out." 

It's at this point that Sam takes his leave, angrily locking the door and walking far, far away from the motel. But not before he hears a deep voice, clearly unpracticed in the art of whispering, say rather loudly, "It appears your brother has finally snapped."


	2. I Always Come When You Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a talk.

"It appears your brother has finally snapped." 

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." 

"... My name is Castiel." 

Dean's only reply is to give the angel a whithering look. "Yeah, I know. It's just a phrase Cas - a figure of speech. Humans do that sometimes... Wait, what do you mean by he's 'finally' snapped?" 

Castiel finds the question odd and unnessecary, but he answers it anyway. "Sometimes humans don't respond well to being left on their own, or to others having a stronger bond. My only guess is that your brother has noticed the growing bond between us - I believe one might call it love - and-" 

"Woah," Dean interrupts, shifting on the bed to stare at the wall instead of Castiel. "What do you mean, love?" 

Again, Castiel gives him that confused, squinty eyed look. "We're in love," He says plainly, as though it should be obvious (which it should be, but Dean has always been great at denial). 

"Where the Hell did you get that idea?" Dean demands, now off the bed and staring intently at Cas, who stares right back unblinkingly. 

The angel clears his throat. "Last time Crowley was with us he was talking with Sam about how we had something called 'sexual tension', and your brother agreed that it is only a matter of time before we admit we love each other." 

Dean rolls his eyes at this, but as he answers he finds he's unsure of his own words. "That's something called sarcasm, Cas." 

"I considered that possibility," Castiel answers, almost sternly. "However when I compared it to other times our relationship has been exaggerated with sarcasm, it didn't match. This time they were being serious. I could tell." 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we actually love each other!" Dean splutters, pacing back and force in front of the bed. "Just because they think we do doesn't mean we actually do." 

The angel nods. "I considered that too, but then when I regarded our relationship in that light it occured to me they were right. I thought you were aware." 

Dean gives his a completely disbelieving look. "How the Hell could I know?! It's not like we ever talked about it!" 

"Yes. I believe that's another cause for your brother's irritation, and perhaps why he is making us talk now. So we are aware of our feelings." 

"Cas, you're my friend and nothing more." 

At this, Castiel looks down at his lap. "I apologise, then," He says, quieter than Dean would have liked. "I was under the impression we are in a relationship." 

The older Winchester freezes completely, his jaw going slack. "Um, why? And when were you going to tell me this?" 

"Because we have feelings for each other," Cas repeats, still staring down at his lap. "Also, I didn't think I needed to tell you. I thought it was customary to put your partner first. I get many prayers a day, Dean. I may not be known to many but enough that I am needed. But even if there is someone who desperately wants my attention, I always come when you call." 

Dean can hardly believe his ears. All this time, he was in a relationship with an angel and everyone knew except him! He tries a different aproach. "What about the fact that I don't do the same for you? Huh? Dude, I insult you all the time. I'm always sleeping with women. You know that partners are meant to be faithful right? Didn't that hurt you?" 

The angel finally looks up at the green eyes he has adored for so long. "I was confused, at first. But when I conferred with your brother he informed me you might not be aware of our relationship. That's when I began to pay more attention to you, and arrive the second you called my name. After a while I assumed you had become aware that we were together, as you stopped sleeping with women. As to you not protecting me... You've always protected me Dean. Always." 

"I still sleep around. I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You haven't slept with a woman in seven months, Dean. We've been together for about a year." 

Finally, Dean collapses onto Sam's bed. Immediately, Cas moves from the other bed to come and sit next to him. Dean can't find it in himself to move away. The past year is playing through his mind in bursts. Cas is right, he has stopped sleeping around. He has also stopped reminding Cas about personal space. He's not sure when he did that, but he can only imagine what Cas thought that meant for their relationship. But as he thinks over it more, he realises that he has been protecting Castiel more fiercely than usual, and he didn't even realise he was doing it. Sensing his growing acceptance, Castiel smiles and takes his hand. At first this freaks Dean out a little bit, but then he looks up into the blue he has grown so accustomed to seeing and smiles slightly, now unable to deny that the angel is right. Of course he cares for him. Of course he loves him. Cas's smiles widens to a grin. 

Suddenly, Cas moves towards Dean's face with his own, causing the hunter to move back in alarm. But seeing the angel's disappointment a small stab of pain goes through him. Cas should never feel like that (when did he start feeling like this? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Although Sam can never know he's acting so sappy), so he pulls the blue-eyed man in for a tentative kiss, which quickly turns deeper as they lean back into the bed. It isn't so bad, kissing a guy, Dean decides. In fact it's perfectly fine, and he curses himself for waiting this long to do this. A whole year he and Cas have been together (even though he was unaware) and they haven't even kissed before. He wonders why Cas never instigated one as he presses him harder into Sam's bed. The kiss is hard and desperate now, with promise of more to come. Sam did say they had several hours, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Was that okay?   
> I'm still on season six, so I'm worried I didn't do Cas's character right. *cringes* (Or Dean's).   
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading!  
> (Also, thank you so much for everyone who has read so far, because I never expected that kind of response to my little oneshot. XD Thank you!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wanted to get on paper at four am. 
> 
> I didn't write the talk because I don't have ideas for that yet. I know this is a really unoriginal idea anyway, so I might take it down. 
> 
> But I'll write the talk if you guys want.


End file.
